


The Floor Is Lava

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: He's Just Like His Daddy [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, The Lava game, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He turns towards his daughter, raising his brows, “Is it really?” Grace nods frantically, still eyeing up the floor as if it was real burning lava. " </p><p>Anon prompt : if u are still taking prompts for your "just like his daddy" series I realy wanted a fic where they play "the floor is lava" game and Mickey and Ian are being total dorks about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING FOR THIS SERIES OK 
> 
> Owen is around 5 and Grace is 2

Mickey doesn't know what to expect when he opens the door to the apartment to yelling and squealing. It sounded like someone was dying, or _something_ and Mickey was a little scared that one of the kids had fallen, or worse _really_ hurt themselves. Rushing through, parenteral mode kicking in like wildfire, he's faced with something he could almost laugh at. 

Ian's stood on the couch, a squirming Grace in his arms, as he laughed his ass off at their son trying to climb over the arm rest. Mickey stands at the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed over, watching as the three people he loved failed to stand still against the furniture in the room. 

Mickey chuckles as Owen falls to the floor, squealing his head off as he rushes to jump back onto the couch. Ian's yelling something, pointing to the floor and yelling back to the other two. Mickey assumes it's something ridiculous; like a spider, or a cat running around their apartment with one eye. Ian shuffles Grace to his hip as he puts out a hand to help their son up, his eyes latch over to Mickey's and his smile suddenly grows wide with joy. 

When Owen was finally stood next to Ian, Ian grins, “Hey, Mick.” 

Both Owen and Grace look over to Mickey, their faces red with excitement. Mickey sighs heavily, raising his eyebrow. “What the fuck you doing?” 

“ _Naughty word,_ Daddy.” Grace calls out, squirming from Ian's hold before she attempted to crawl over the chairs, nearly falling through the crack of the arm-rests, until she got closer to Mickey. 

Mickey stumbles forward, fear shooting through him, as his arms opened up protectively in-case his two-year old fell flat on her face. “Hey, hey. Watch it, baby girl.” He moves over to the couch, lifting her from the arm of the chair and kisses into her brunette, plaited hair. 

Grace giggles in his arms, her arm looping around his neck. Mickey looks over to the two redheads, still giggling and standing up against the sofa. “What the hell are you doing, seriously?” He looks over the carpet, seeing nothing but their normal flooring that had been the same for years. “You scared of a spider or something?”

Owen shakes his head, pointing a finger towards the floor. “Don't be silly, daddy, the floor is  _lava!”_ His hand falls against his face, over exaggerating his shocked expression. Ian imitates him, giggling like an idiot as he ruffled his sons tussled hair. 

Mickey rolls his eyes; typical that Ian would have them playing  _this_ game. He turns towards his daughter, raising his brows, “Is it  _really?”_ Grace nods frantically, still eyeing up the floor as if it was  _real_ burning lava. 

Ian places his hands on his hips, “Yeah and at this point you're literally up to your chest in it.” Owen nods, placing his own hands on his hips just like Ian had; Mickey was a little scared at how identical the two looked. 

“ _So...”_ Mickey talks to his daughter, smile shadowing his face in awe. “What if I do this-” He shifts Grace in his arms, pretending to drop her to the floor. Her hands grip tightly around his neck, her face falling from innocent to mortified. 

She kicks her legs, trying to scramble for a good hold around her dad. “Stop, daddy, stop!” Mickey laughs out loud, pulling her up against his chest securely. Looking back over to Ian, he bites his lip with a nod which only the two of them would understand till later. 

Owen jumps over the sofa to the next, his eyes wide with plead. “You going to play, daddy?” He falls to his knees against the cushion, his puppy-dog eyes and the  _chin_ pointing over to Mickey; Damn to Ian who had taught both the kids the expressions that made him do literally  _anything._

Grace bounces on his hip, her eyes fluttering. “ _ Please , _ daddy,  _ please!”  _ She begs, repeatedly. Mickey could never say no to his children, they knew how to make him do things, thanks to Ian, and it  _ always  _ worked. 

“Yeah, _daddy,”_ Ian plays along, smug smirk resting on his face. “play the game.” 

Mickey waits till both the kids aren't looking to flip Ian off, before he gives in completely. “Fine, I'll play this dumb-ass game.” He places Grace onto the sofa next to Owen, before he sheds his jacket and chucks it towards the pile of shoes by the door. He sends Ian a death glare and runs a hand through his hair. 

Owen jumps up against the chair, “Come  _ on,  _ dad, before the lava gets you!” 

Grace starts jumping too, her arms wide and begging for Mickey to pick her up. In a sigh, Mickey's face softens and he climbs over the arm of the chair, picking her up and resting her against his hip. Owen tugs at his jeans, nodding over to Ian. “We gotta climb back over to dad.” He jumps over the arm quickly, tumbling next to Ian's legs, before he gets up and stands by him. 

Ian giggles to himself, before watching Mickey struggle to find his balance. “Don't fall now, Mick, you don't want to fall in the  _ lava.”  _ Mickey knows Ian's teasing him, he always did that because Mickey wasn't one to play  _ games,  _ unless he was sprawled against the couch with Owen playing them on the television. 

Effortlessly, Ian pulls Owen with him as he jumps across the room onto the opposite couch. Mickey feels himself cursing as he climbs onto the sofa that Ian had been occupying. “We're going to be here all night.” He mumbles to himself, before helping a giggle Grace climb over the arm. 

“Shut up whining, it's _fun.”_ Ian teases, beckoning Mickey over to the sofa he was standing on. Owen is busy climbing over every single piece of furniture that he could get too. Grace was already speeding ahead and standing at Ian's legs. 

Mickey feels himself want to just quit, but Ian was being all smug and a stupid game wasn't going to get the better of him. “Fucking fun my ass.”He attempts to jump the chairs over to Ian, but instead his short legs fuck him over and he falls to the floor in a heap. Ian, Owen and Grace start to cheer, yelling over to Mickey as he decided to just lie there and accept his fate in the game. 

Owen starts to laugh, jumping against the table he had some-how got to. “Daddy lost! You fell in the lava!” Grace tries to copy her brother, her words coming out a little muddled but it still made Mickey groan into the carpet. 

Mickey looks up to Ian, who's laughing his ass off, trying to regain his control. He groans before he warns, “I'm kicking your ass later.” 

Ian sticks out his tongue, moving from his standing position on the couch and jumping to the next. “Catch me,  _ loser.”  _ Then the game started all over again, but Mickey couldn't help but smile at the stupidity of his family. 


End file.
